<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying by bennybentacles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910766">Oh how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles'>bennybentacles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Flashbacks, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Sacrifice, Violence, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gunshots rang throughout the place and he has to pick. he chose to stay so that his siblings could leave</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whumptober 2020 no.9<br/>For The Greater Good<br/>"Take Me Instead" | <strong>"Run!"</strong> | Ritual Sacrifice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
how far could a man run until he has nowhere to go? maybe an hour, maybe a day, maybe thirty minutes inside a maze with hundreds of people firing bullets at him and his siblings.</p><p>he runs, bloody feet hitting the asphalt while his hands gripped his brothers wrist, his eyes straining against the darkness before him. they would die in this place, he knows they would. he saw the high walls and the big guns and his brother could not warp them away anymore.</p><p>when should a man give up? when there's nowhere to go? when hope is lost? when the fights are fought? maybe he should've gave up, if it was just him he knew he would've already given up </p><p>but he has his siblings with him, all of them running through the maze that never seemed to end, all its walls identical and he struggles to remember which turn he took because of the gunshots ringing throughout the place </p><p>maybe he's meant to die in this place. maybe he's not. one thing he knows is that his siblings could not die in this place, the couldn't, <em>they shouldn't</em>. he would do everything to ensure they would live to see another day.</p><p>how long could a man run before he stumbles? a year, a month, a decade, twenty minutes in when one of the gunshots sounded like mines going off and for a second he thought he was back in Vietnam with his lover dying in his hands</p><p>it was only after he had heard his brother calling for him did he snap back info the reality , gasp coming out from his open mouth as he took another turn. </p><p>how long does the road go? does it stop at the end of the world or does it connect to the outer space? is there nowhere to go when the walls blocked them from the outside world.</p><p>"this cant be the end of the maze" he hears his sister mumble and he searches along the high walls because this can not be the end, he refuses it to be the end and if he needs to claw his way out, he would</p><p>what are the odds of dying because of a bullet piercing through your skin? how long does it take before you take your final breath? does it hurt until the very end? he does not want to know but as the gunshots came closer. he fears he would have to know</p><p>his hand came in contact with something, a panel of some sorts and he pushed,  eyes looking at the mechanical panels before him. a code. the door needs a code. </p><p>how many combination does it take before you have a lucky guess? how long does it take for someone to guess the right sequence of the right numbers that had the probability of less than one? he knows they may not make it.</p><p>he hears footsteps nearby and he freezes. they are near he knows, and he knows that if they knew that he and his siblings knew about the door and its panel, they would die so he breaths in deep and lets it out slowly</p><p>"you go on and solve this while i distract them" he said. he knows what he's doing. knows he's throwing himself to the wolves but he saw his siblings who had a sliver of hope in their eyes and he'll hate to see it diminish away from them. "<em>alone</em>." he adds when he saw how their mouths open to sacrifice themselves.</p><p>"i want you to run out the moment you opened the door. don't wait for me, never look back" and he grins, mouth twisting as heaviness fills his heart and he briefly wonders if this is what Medusa felt whenever she looked at someone and knew she was executing a murder</p><p>"<em>no—</em>" his siblings started but he shook his head as he slowly jogged back from where he came from. thanking the growing distance between them and the darkness from masking the pools of unshed tears in his eyes. "RUN!" he screams before he turned his back and ran back from where he came from</p><p>he ran past the gunmen and he watched how they slowly looked at him and back to his siblings before they decided that he's the bigger threat.</p><p>he knows that they saw how his powers worked and he knows they think he's more powerful than he truly us. he hopes he did the right choice when he chose to sacrifice himself for his siblings.</p><p>how long does the prey run before it is captured? a minute, a hour, a second, thirty minutes while he dodges bullets and turns from places, his feet numbing as each second went by </p><p>his hands pushed him off the walls and off the floor as he scrambled to outrun his captors that did not seem to ever get tired. maybe they really don't get tired, <em>maybe they do</em>. he hopes they do</p><p>walls blended themselves in his mind and he gaps his every breath as he hopes his siblings could open the door. it would be a shame if his sacrifices went to waste. his feet hurt and his lungs burned but he pushed on, creating a bigger gap between him and his siblings, buying him more time and he hopes he could buy enough time for their safety. </p><p>just as he hears from  the alarms blaring and metal door scraping concrete floors in the distance, ge hears a gunshot go off and he didn't have the time to dodge this time and he could only gasp as he felt the bullet dig itself into his body .</p><p>one bullet turned into ten and he smiles as he slowly kneeled to the ground. memories flashing before his eyes as blood pooled in his mouth. he hopes his siblings knows that his doomed fate is never their fault and hopes that they know how he would never regret sacrificing his life for his siblings safety. as he closed his eyes, face meeting the ground, he could only hope that his siblings had successfully escaped</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel like i shouldve wrote something longer for this but i had to write my schoolworks too so :/</p><p>title from Lady of Sorrows by My Chemical Romance </p><p>yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>